Late encounters (one shot)
by Leobits
Summary: ex-Reader-chan (now OC Hayley) is spending a couple of days at Nekoma's pratice camp with Karasuno's team. She can't sleep so she strolls around campus until she's surprised by Tanaka. Fluff only.


* **Warning** * Fluff and a shirtless Tanaka. * **End Warning** *

A bit of context first. ex-Reader-chan (now named Hayley) is a spiker in Karasuno's male team due to being one of the top players in the female league. They are currently at the Nekoma Training Camp, and ex-Reader-chan and a friend -refered to as Cathy- played in a 2-6 match against Nekoma's female team. To help the new teams 'break the ice', the coaches organised an informal rugby game during the afternoon.  
Also, ex-Reader-chan has a bit of a problem playing with the men's net height, so she's grown a bit scared of it during practice with the team.

Enjoy!

I turned for the umpft time on my sleeping bag and looked at the clock. 3:48, it read. _Ugh... why can't I sleep?...,_ I sighed, sitting up. The others were all fast asleep, snoring. Atleast, the ones in my room.

Carefully, I got up and tiptoed to my shoes and jacket on the other side of the room, putting them on before I left. Holding up my arms I stretched, inhaling deeply and laced the fingers behind my head, closing my eyes as well. I strolled down the peaceful hallway until I reached the stairwell that spiraled down to the ground floor.

Upon reaching the base of the steps, I stood still, looking at the courtyard through the translucent glass doors. _It's probably cold outside..._ , I thought and unconsciously zipped up the bomber jacket I had on about midway. I touched the smooth surface of the frontdoor and pushed the metal bar down, leaning agaisnt it to open the door.

I wandered thoughout the campus, looking up to the dark sky, gazing at the stars that pulsated behind soft dark clouds. Inspite of the beauty of the night sky, the cool nocturnal breeze and the soft whispers of animals moving in the shadows made me walk with my eyes closed for the most part, soaking up that full silence.

A small garden existed by the main building and looking closely from where I was, I could see the reflection of a lamp pole where the water from a pond reflected it. Walking slowly towards it, I sat on the grass that circled the small lake. A rim of polished and rounded pebbles framed it, the dim water sheen reflected on them with wavering patterns.

The gurgling of the liquid caressed my ears and the soft bubbling of the fish who rised to break the surface lulled me until I laid back, closing my eyes once more. I took a deep breath, feeling the cold air hugging my bare legs and, although I shivered at its light touch, it wasn't a bad feeling. The heat from the jacket created the perfect balance between hot and cold.

But I still couldn't even come close of falling asleep. I opened my eyes and looked straight up, startled.

"Tanaka-senpai!", I shouted, quickly sitting up, my heart racing.

"So you're awake afterall", he smiled, taking a set next to me on the grass.

"Of course I am..", I sighed again, trying to regain my breath. "You really scared me, you bastard... I almost died.."

"Come on... You wimp, I get it. You see your senpai here and your brain goes into hotness overload.", he joked.

"What are you even doing here?", I turned to properly look at him and had to mentally pray to the heavens. He was wearing loose black sweatpants and was completely shirtless. I turned my face foward so hard I could've sweared I heard a cracking sound. "Shouldn't you be like... sleeping or something?"

"And you should too, look who's talking...! I heard noise and I came to check it out."

"So... you basically followed me.", I commented dryly. "You perv.."

"No! I didn't know it was you, I only even noticed it was a person when I got out here. I didn't even recognise you."

"What do you mean, you didn't recognise your favorite underclassman?!",... _Oh no... did I really just say that? I did, please someone kill me. It's those abs, man, they should be freaking illegal!..._

"Well... you're not one to walk around with bare legs and with that jacket you look even less like you do everyday.", he stated apologetically. _Oh yeah... I am in my pijamas... with only an oversized t-shirt and WITH MY LEGS SHOWING._ I blushed unintentionally and lowered my gaze to look at the fish.

"Yeah... right..", was the only thing I could muster. I'd better keep my mouth shut, lest I say something like 'his favorite underclassman' again. _God, the embarassment._

"

So... why did you come outside?", he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't sleep..."

"Why?"

"I don't know.", the words sounded more aggressive than I'd intended them to be but he didn't seem to care. "I'm still feeling all the energy from today's games, I guess."

"I noticed, the one against Nekoma's female team was quite the show...", he laughed. "You guys were all up in those girls' faced, dude. I'm sorry I doubted your skills, you completely annihilated them!"

"Yeah, we sure did.", I chuckled, remembering the Nekoma team captain, Miya, when that raven haired guy Kuroo dissed them. "But you were pretty impressive as well, senpai."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, mister. On the rugby match, looking all aggressive and intimidating and such.", I laughed.

"Well, of course, it's my job as your senior to defend our territory, honor and underclassmen!", he jumped to his feet. "I, Tanaka, will always watch over the team's victory!"

"Of course... until you're eliminated by a guy with a tongue piercing!", I joked. His smile disappeared and he held a serious look, intimidating even.

"Huuh...? What did you say...?"

"I'm kidding!", I yelped, backing up. He squatted in front of me, serious.

"I know, I was too, obviously.", his faced softened up and his lips curled into a smile. "Today on the court... you looked really happy..."

"Of course I was happy, I was doing things right.", I remarked.

"It wasn't just that...", he sat beside me again, pressing him arm against mine. Suddenly, I became hyper aware of his touch and had to focus in order to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Hm? What then?", I muttered.

"Like... even when you guys were missing things on purpose, you seemed like you were having a great time... We could see you really play. If you manage to play like that in our team, I'm telling in all seriousness, you'll be an ace way before I am.", I blushed at his soft words and took a deep breath before I dared opening my mouth.

"Oh, senpai!", I nudged him playfully. "Don't say that... To play as comfortably with the men's net as I play with the women's I still have a long, long way to go! And about being an ace... I don't agree.. You'll be our ace long before I even have the chance...", I replied. I felt him tremble agaisnt me and turned to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-yeah...", he answered. I couldn't help but laugh at his figure.

"Are you cold?"

"A-a s-s-s-s-senpai... doesn't get... c-c-cold...", he stuttered.

"Do you want my jacket?", I started taking it off to lend it to him but he denied.

"No, really..."

"I'm not going to get cold! Maybe it's best if we go inside, right?", I asked.

"No... It's fine here...", I took off the jacket and passed it to him.

"Put it on.", I basically ordered.

"Ordering around your senpai? Tche...", he complained, but he still let the warm fabric hang and rest on his shoulders, his shivering finally ceasing. I started to feel the night breeze on my arms and it gave me goosebumps. I sighed, hugging my legs to keep the warmt concentrated. "I think tomorrow we're going to start the actual practice matches...", he stated.

"Yeah, I heard so too. Who do you think we're gonna go up against first?"

"No idea... I hope it's not those city boys..."

"Pff, 'shitty boys'... I don't know but... Fukurodani's captain looking cool", I concluded.

"The most important thing..."

"Hm?"

"Is... to protect our beloved Kiyoko, you and Cathy from the men in other teams!", he shouted suddenly. I almost fell over with his jumpscare but managed to stay firmly on the ground.

"Are you serious... Is that ALL you think about?", I cocked up an eyebrow.

"No! I also think about food!", I facepalmed slowly. _Is this the kind of seniors I have...?... god why..._ I began shaking a bit from the cold. He peered at me and opened the jacket. "Come here."

"Huh? No, you're the one who's all naked, you keep the jacket."

"Come here, Hayley", he caught my waist and made me sit beside him, wrapping the coat around both of our backs. My side was touching his warm naked torso and I could feel myself starting to get hot and sweaty.

"Senpai...?", I whispered, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Just Ryuu...", he corrected me, keep his eyes fixed on the flowing water of the lake.

"We should get back... It's really late and neither one of us is dressed enough to be outside."

"Yeah... you're right.", he sighed. We walked side by side towards the front door and, before we entered, he took off the jacket and gave it to me. "Ladies first...", he said, waiting for me to grab the metal knob before leaning over my shoulder and pressing me against the cold glass.

"R-ryuu?", I breathed, closing my eyes. His touch left me begging for more, one of his hands softly landing on the back of my thigh, fingers caressing the smooth skin.

"Your legs are really beautiful...", he whispered into my ear, drawing a gasp from my lips. "You should wear shorts during practice more often...", his fingers dug into my hips and he made me turn to look at him. I was flushed and so was he, but in his clouded eyes, I could see that spark that made me weak at the knees. I sighed, looking at me.

"You shouldn't do things like these...", I whispered, looking away.

"Why?", the tips of his fingers softly grazed my jaw, pulling my eyes into his again. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah... it's.. it's really bad...", I sighed, barely able to contain myself. "Because the only thing running through my mind is this", I slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him to my eager lips. I heard him groan and felt his pulse race as much as mine. We broke the kiss to catch some air, breathing heavily.

"I could easily get used to it...", he snarked before ravishing my lips once more, this time slower, our tongues tasting and teasing eachother deliberately, sending waves of electricity down my spine. My hands trailed down to his toned abs and I let my nails drag a bit, eliciting a growl from his throat. Steadying us against the glass door, he began to plant wet kisses down my neck, languishly taking his time to make me tremble.

"T-t-tanaka-senpai,", I interrupted, before things went any further. "It's really late, we should go up."

"I suppose...", he grabbed my chin grinning playfully and gave me a small peck on the lips. "You're right."

We walked up the stairs, his arm hugging my waist and fingers playing with the fabric of my t-shirt. I turned bright red when we bumped into Fukurodani's setter, Akaashi or something, left the lockers with a towel rolled around his hips, his skin releasing with clouds of smoke from the shower's temperature. Tanaka released me almost immediately and I saw his cheeks flare up.

"Hoy", he greeted the other.

"Hello.", the blank expressioned setter said.

"Hi.", I answered back, speeding up the pace towards my room.

"Pssst.", I heard a voice whisper behind me.

"Hm?", I turned, only to meet Ryuu's face impossibly near mine.

"Get some sleep"

"You get some sleep!", I complained, quietly. He held me, licking and suckling on my earlobe, gently nibbling the top.

"If I had my way... none of us would do much sleeping today...", he smiled, as his hand started riding up my leg until it reached the edge on my shirt. "Naughty today, are we?...", he leaned closer, his lips almost grazing mine and spoke in a soft voice. "Goodnight, then.". I wanted to kiss him again but he gave me a gentle butt slap, turning me towards the door of my room.

Finally, we separated and I laid again on the sleeping bag. My heart was racing and my breath was out of control. I couldn't even process what had happened but I was as ecstatic. Needless to say that I didn't get any shut eye that night.


End file.
